Winter Glory
by worrywart
Summary: A disgustingly short, horribly fluffy love story between Severus and Hermione that begins at a Yule Ball. I meant to get this posted for Christmas, but it IS still winter after all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - A Ball

The atrium of the Ministry shone with winter splendour. Had Dolores Umbridge been on the decorating committee, the place would have been a garish nightmare. However, better heads reigned; she was removed from the committee shortly after it was developed, and the place blazed with understated glamour and simplicity.

The walls were tinted white with swags of silver silk dancing among the arches. The tables were dressed with crisp white tablecloths, silver cloth napkins and utensils. The flatware was white with silver trim. Clear stemmed wine glasses and simple clear tumblers would be filled later with the drinkers' choice, adding colour in a stained glass effect. Only Dolores would have found fault, but as she was currently in St. Mungo's, nursing a suspiciously sudden and virulent strain of Wizard flu, no such fault was found.

Severus Snape took in all these decorations with his usual disinterest. He only came to the Ministry's Annual Yule Ball because he had nothing else to do and frankly, was bored. His insatiable curiosity allowed him to rationalise his attendance with thoughts that he could make contacts to further his private potions business; he knew that a few foreign dignitaries were always invited.

The Potions master had formally retired from teaching two years after the war, and for the last three worked as a consultant for St. Mungo's and the Ministry, as well as brewing privately. He was able to make enough money to sell Spinner's End and find a new home outside of Straiton, Scotland. It was nothing ostentatious—certainly not on the grand scale of Malfoy Manor—but Severus was quite happy with being laird of his own manor, however simple in comparison. He made do with a house elf to clean and prepare meals and occasionally he had to threaten the thing with clothes when he wanted to prepare his own meals. It wasn't often, but there were a few dishes from his childhood that he liked to make himself. It helped him recall his mother and those few happy times he remembered with her.

Severus was in a pensive mood at the ball. Now that his spy days were over and his financial security assured, he was looking for something else to occupy his time. What that was, he wasn't sure. Companionship maybe? At first, the nights alone were a godsend. No students pestering him with adolescent grumblings, no Albus or the Dark Lord calling him, manipulating him; it was a relief for a while. Then he began to wish for someone to talk to. The obvious choice was his male friends and for a time that sufficed; Lucius set up game nights with friends to play cards and drink. That same man was also was able to provide Severus with a date or two to scratch any itch he may have had in that direction. However, while short, discreet affairs with the occasional comely witch were all well and good, he wanted what he always desired but never seemed to have…love.

Lily would always be his first love, but enough time had gone by for him to realise that it was just that: first love. The sort that burns with passion and hurts deeply when it's over. Had he been less bullied, considered less ugly and dark, perhaps one of the other girls at school would have helped him move on from Lily, but that never happened.

He took a long drink from the whiskey in his tumbler, looking at the couples that were dancing to the surprisingly good string quartet that had been hired. He had heard that Dean Thomas had formed the small group with like-minded Muggleborns while at University, and they were making inroads within the magical world as an alternative to the usual fare of The Weird Sisters. The Wizarding world had not kept up with trends in music; Muggles still did it better.

He sneered as he noticed Potter and his wife stumble by seriously out of step. It seemed the pair couldn't decide who was leading, except Severus tended to believe it was Ginevra; after all, she was her mother's daughter. Luna Lovegood was by herself, arms waving about in the air, a dreamy look on her face. Ronald Weasley was dancing with the Granger girl…or was it? Severus squinted—he simply refused to admit he needed glasses—no, it was the Brown bint.

So this led Severus to wonder; where was Hermione Granger? A sweeping look at the dance floor revealed that all her classmates were paired off casually or as betrothed and married couples, as far as he knew, and none of them were Hermione. He finally spied her at a table just off the floor near an arch and was discomfited by his reaction.

The woman was stunning. She was elegantly dressed in cream robes with diamond accents at the neckline that plunged rather daringly toward her cleavage. For some reason, he had the urge to rush over and fling his cloak around her to keep eyes from leering at the hint of breast that was peeking out. Her hair, always a bushy mess from what he remembered of her school days, was sleek and smooth in what he knew was called an 'up do', secured with diamond clips. He was surprised to realise he missed the irrepressible corkscrews of the head he remembered. Her large eyes looked around at the crowd, and her smile was merry as she waved to her friends.

_Why on earth was she without a partner this evening?_ He tried to remember what news he had read of her in the paper; the last he was aware, she had gone to a Wizarding university in Italy to study Transfiguration. Surely she'd be graduated by now and in an apprenticeship? Well, he decided rather rashly, the simplest way to answer his questions would be to ask the woman directly. A dance would be a perfectly acceptable social way to find his answers. He strode across the room just as the band began a new dance; a simple waltz with a pace that would allow them to talk.

"Miss Granger, would you care to dance?" Severus asked.

Hermione smiled widely at him. "I'd be delighted, Professor!" She stood and took his hand as he led her onto the dance floor.

After a few awkward moments of silence and resolutely keeping his eyes away from her décolletage, he asked, "You have no date this evening?"

"No. I came alone," she replied. "And as I see no disgruntled woman staring daggers at us, I assume you have no date this evening either?"

Severus chuckled. "I admit to coming alone and with nefarious plans to 'chat up contacts', as they say, for my business."

"Oh?" she asked. "Do you not teach anymore?"

"I retired several years ago."

"I hadn't heard, but then I've been in Italy for the last four years."

"How are your studies?"

"I see we're going to talk politely," she laughed, and Severus laughed with her.

"So it seems," he said.

"My studies are done. I'm back at home now, attempting to make a decision about my apprenticeship. I also need to find a job to earn some pocket money."

"You studied Transfiguration, if I am not mistaken. Surely Minerva has snapped you up?"

The beat of music changed and with it so did Severus' subtle manoeuvres as he led Hermione into the next dance. As they adjusted, Hermione responded, "And Charms. Minerva asked me to apply even before my final year with the intention that I would take over the position at Hogwarts."

"An honour, I assure you," Severus confirmed.

"Indeed. However, I'm not sure I want to teach. I'd like to research, to be honest. There are some amazing advances being made at the University level with regard to the combinations of Transfiguration and Charms. My thesis—"

Severus was interested to hear what she had to say, but the music, while perfect for polite social conversation, did not lend itself for more stimulating topics. "Would you like to sit out now and get a drink? I'd like to hear about your thesis."

Hermione smiled, "Yes, very much." Then in a lower tone she confessed, "I admit the shoes I am wearing are uncomfortable, even with a cushioning charm; to sit down would be wonderful!"

The pair made their way to a table far from the dance floor and once he had seated Hermione, Severus went to the bar to get their drinks. When he returned, they began to chat and before they knew it, Kingsley Shacklebolt was calling for the last dance and wishing everyone a good night and a good holiday.

"Would your shoes be up to one more dance, Miss Granger?" Severus asked.

"Actually, I slipped them off when we sat down," she replied. "However, I would be willing to dance with you regardless, Mr. Snape."

The pair stood and stepped back onto the dance floor. Severus unconsciously held her closer this time. "Severus."

"Severus…what?" she asked perplexed.

He rolled his eyes. "Please call me Severus."

Hermione smiled shyly at him and Severus' stomach knotted. No woman ever smiled that way at him. "I will, thank you. Please call me Hermione."

They gazed at each other with small smiles on their faces as though they were sharing a secret no one else could know. Much too soon, the dance was over.

"Hermione, would you like to get some coffee somewhere? I know of a café not too far from the Ministry."

"I'd like to very much, but aren't we overdressed for late night coffee at a café?"

Severus laughed and with a twitch of his wrist, revealed his wand. "Are you not a witch, woman? Did you not just spend four years studying _Transfiguration_?"

Hermione burst out laughing. "Harry is always rabbiting on at me for forgetting I'm a witch!" She reached into a slim pocket sewn into the hem of her dress and pulled out her own wand. With a flick, she was wearing a cream coloured blouse and tan trousers. She turned her uncomfortable shoes into low-heeled pumps.

Severus had modified his cloak and now appeared in a more Muggle-like trench coat. "Won't you be cold?" he asked as he looked around her for something to transfigure into a coat. He snatched up a napkin and with a wave of his wand, produced a silver Pashmina and draped it over her shoulders.

"Ohh, it's lovely," she stroked the material, "and warm, too. Thank you!"

They made their way to the Floos and in moments were on the snowy streets outside the Ministry building. Severus indicated with a hand gesture that the café he knew was just to the north and the pair set off, chatting. Thankfully the walk was not far because regardless of the Warming charms they cast, the wind was bitterly cold. To their disappointment, the café was closed.

"Would you like to find another one?" asked Severus.

"To be honest, no. It's too cold to walk," Hermione replied and then asked, "Would you like to come to my house for some coffee? We could listen to some music and talk, and we won't have to censor our conversation like we would at a Muggle place."

Severus wanted to say yes right away, but was unsure to what end Hermione intended this evening to travel. "Are you sure that's what you'd like?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't." Sensing the question in his eyes, she boldly answered it. "I'm not seducing you, Severus. I'm no good at that, and we've just met again after four years. I'd just like to talk to you and get to know you as Severus and not Professor Snape. That's all. Perhaps we'll end the evening as friends, yes?"

Severus was relieved. She was a beautiful woman, but until he knew her better, she was still a former student. He needed time to put that vision of her aside before he could decide if she would move into the realm of adult friend in his world. "Then yes, I'd be happy to."

Hermione smiled and wrapped her hands around his waist. "Hold on," she said, and they spun away.

They settled comfortably in Hermione's sitting room. She explained that although it was her parents' house, they offered it to her when they decided to stay in Australia. With Hermione's help of a Portkey, they would pop home once or twice a year for a vacation and to spend time with Hermione. She would occasionally visit them in Australia as well. This was just one of the many things the pair discussed during the evening. The topics ranged from what happened after the war to their current and future plans.

It was nearing two o'clock in the morning when Severus noted Hermione yawning a third time in fifteen minutes. The fire in the hearth of the sitting room had burned down, and the coffee table in front of them was littered with the detritus of coffee mugs and nibbles. The room was cosily decorated, and the furnishings so comfortable he felt himself beginning to nod off. "My dear," he said, "I believe it's time for me to go. You've yawned three times now even though I know you were trying to be polite and not."

"I can hardly believe the time has flown!"

The pair stood and Hermione led Severus to the hall to get his cloak.

"I've had a pleasant evening, Hermione."

"Me too," said Hermione.

"Would you like to go to lunch next week?" Severus asked.

"Yes, that would be lovely," Hermione answered. "I am free any day, as you know."

"I will owl you soon with a date. I'll need to look at my schedule to see when I have an afternoon free." He stood awkwardly now, unsure how to leave. _Do I kiss her? Shake her hand? Damn, I am not good at this._

Hermione, however, took the decision out of his hands by standing on tiptoe and kissing his cheek. "Good night, Severus. I hope you're leaving as my friend now."

Severus leaned in to offer a return kiss on the cheek. "I do believe I am." He closed the door behind him and popped away, landing in the hall of his home.

SSHGSSHG

He woke up mid morning, and the first thought in his head was of Hermione and the evening he spent with her. He rolled over and faced the window of his bedroom. It was a large room and the bedroom window was large as well, filling the room with sunlight. A magical charm allowed Severus to regulate the amount of light with a wave of his hand so that the room was never brightly lit until he was ready for it to be. The walls were white, but bits of art dotted the space and added much needed colour; Severus was not interested in accent walls or other such frippery; he liked things simple. Simple colours, simple art, simple furniture.

The bed he was currently occupying was an example of that simplicity; an old fashioned, queen sized four poster with no curtains, but a large, warm duvet and fine linen sheets in the green colour that he preferred; it wasn't _just_ house loyalty that determined colour choice. A cat lay on the bed beside him, flopped on its back, paws curled toward its furry belly.

Asphodel wandered into Severus' life one afternoon in the autumn of the first year he lived in his home. He had left the door open to take advantage of a warm breeze, and it wasn't until Severus went to sit in his favourite chair by the fire later than evening that he discovered the cat's presence; it had taken exception to being nearly sat upon, and Severus' bottom was the victim of that exception. He attempted to shoo the cat out of the house, but cats tend not to listen and three years later, Asphodel—whose colouring was of that of the plant he was named after—kept Severus company and didn't offer unwanted opinions about anything. _Hermione would like the cat,_ he mused.

What a wonderful surprise she turned out to be last night. She was witty and happy, and had matured in ways that Severus appreciated. This helped him think of her as an adult rather than a former student more quickly than he thought he would. When Severus spoke about whatever topic they were discussing at the time, she listened with interest and asked thoughtful questions. If she offered up any knowledge she had on the subject, she did so with openness to considering a new opinion, rather than the 'if the book said so, it must be so' attitude of her youth.

He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, Asphodel wending his way through his legs. "Yes, yes," Severus muttered, "I will get your breakfast in a moment." He shut the door in the cat's face and completed his morning ablutions. It wasn't until he was seated at the kitchen table with a hot mug of tea and some toast, reading the paper that he remembered one particular point of discussion from the night before. Hermione had mentioned that she was not certain she wanted to take the apprenticeship with Minerva, and that she was looking for a job to help pay her bills.

He understood her hesitancy. While she would be an amazing teacher, she would stagnate at Hogwarts. It seemed as though once Hogwarts ensnared its professors she kept them, recent history notwithstanding. Some of the professors took sabbaticals in order to do some research, but they always returned to their posts afterward. No, that sort of job was definitely not for Hermione. She needed to be challenged and be on the forefront of new developments.

She had expressed an interest in her studied field of Transfiguration as well as Charms and how the two combined could reinvent the wheel, so to speak. She had speculated that by breaking down charms at the molecular level, one could enhance the longevity and prevent failure of a charm in use. The same concept could be used in stabilising the longevity of transfigured objects to prevent failure of the transfiguration. She had even conjectured that the charms work could enhance his potion work. Severus was very intrigued, and he knew of a leading Transfiguration and Charms researcher in Scotland who often took apprentices. He would write to her this evening and see if he was in need of one.

Severus only hoped Hermione wouldn't think him too presumptuous. Perhaps it would be better if he let her know about this? Yes, and it would be perfect reason to invite her for lunch. It would also be the perfect way to get to know the young woman, who, he admitted, he was attracted to even after one night together. As for her need for some pocket money, well, he'd be willing to offer her a few hours each week, helping him brew the orders for his private venture. He could not pay her lavishly, but she had said her home was paid for, and her parents sent her a stipend each month to help cover expenses.

Severus went to his study and sat at his desk to pen a quick letter to Hermione. As soon as the letter was done, he called his owl and sent it on its way.

SSHGSSHG

Hermione was pottering about, still in her pyjamas, doing a little light housework and listening to a morning programme on the telly. She could have used magic to clean, but as she had nothing to do, what with no job or school to occupy her, she did it the Muggle way. A tap at the window interrupted her, and she scurried over to see a small black owl on the sill. Opening the window, she let the little owl hop in and extend his leg. Hermione took the letter, and asked the creature to remain while she fetched a treat.

She came back with a bit of bacon and the owl gobbled is quickly down and began to comb its feathers. "Oh," she said, "I am to send a reply?" The owl hooted. "Very well." She opened the letter and read quickly,

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know I mentioned getting together for lunch next week, but I've had a chance to think about some of our conversation last night, and I may have an option for you to consider about an apprenticeship. _

_Would you please join me tomorrow for lunch at my home, Prince Cottage? Send a reply with my owl, Alice (don't ask; the owner of Magical Menagerie apparently has a granddaughter who named all the animals one afternoon and several of the owls were reluctant to answer to alternative names upon purchase). I will send directions once I receive your reply._

_Severus_

Hermione giggled as she stroked the little owl's head. "Alice, eh? Well, you're a sweet thing, and you suit your name." The little owl preened at the attention and affectionately nipped her finger. "Just a moment and I'll write a reply."

_Severus,_

_I am intrigued! I'd be happy to join you tomorrow. Shall I bring anything?_

_Hermione_

_Hermione,_

_I look forward to your visit. Please Apparate to McCandish Hall in Straiton at 1230 p.m., and I will meet you there and take you on to Prince Cottage. _

_No need to bring anything; my house elf (who is treated well!) will provide for us._

_Severus_

_Severus,_

_See you then!_

_Hermione _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – An Offer

Severus glanced around his home to ensure nothing was out of order. It never was; his house elf, Matty, (Severus eschewed the usual house elf names as too Snow-White sounding) kept his home in tip top shape; he never had to worry if an unexpected visitor arrived. He glanced at the clock on the wall; Hermione should be arriving shortly, so he went to the cupboard and retrieved his cloak. "Matty!" he called.

The elf popped into sight. "Yes, sir?"

"I am going to get my guest. Please make sure the drinks are cold and that lunch will be ready within twenty minutes of our return."

"All will be as you wish, sir." The elf popped out again.

Severus ducked out his front door and Apparated to the Hall. It didn't take long for him to find Hermione; she was looking at an advert board set up outside the hall, and he walked toward her. When she turned and spotted him, a smile lit her face, and Severus' heart thumped in his chest.

"Severus!" she cried as she hurried toward him.

"Good day, Hermione," he replied as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"So gallant," she quipped, but bussed his cheek in response and giggled. "How are you?"

"You saw me last night; I've not changed since then."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ever the charmer, Severus. Where do we Apparate from? And what a lovely town," she babbled as she looked around her.

"It's quite historic. Perhaps after lunch we can return, and I can show you around?"

"I'd like that."

"Now come along, there is an alley not far from here I use to come and go."

They slipped down the alley Severus had mentioned, and he pulled her to him. "Hold tightly, Hermione." As she wrapped her arms around his waist, Severus could not help but think how perfectly she moulded to his body. In fact, it felt so perfect that he had trouble concentrating on his home and as they arrived, he surreptitiously took inventory of his body while he watched Hermione pat her hair back into place. It would not do to splinch himself like an idiot sixth year making his first attempt at Apparition.

"Oh, Severus," she said, as she looked about her, "what a lovely cottage. Did you have it built?"

"No. It was built in the 1800's, but I have added on. Come inside, I'll show you."

Severus led the way into his home. There was one long room with a kitchen and a huge Aga at one end. Nearby was a dining table for six and a dresser crammed with crockery. At the other end a large fireplace dominated the wall and a comfortable sitting area had been arranged. In the space between, he had his bookcases and a desk where he did his correspondence. "As you see," he said, "this is the original part of the home. That door in the kitchen leads to one extension, which contains my lab. The other door, just off the sitting area, leads to my bedroom. There is room to expand further should I need to."

"It's lovely. You've decorated it so simply, but it feels cosy. Did you magically expand?"

"No, I had a Muggle builder do the work; however, my lab was magically finished off once the initial construction was completed. Now, I believe my elf has our lunch ready. Let me take your cloak and we can eat."

The meal was delicious; Shepherd's pie, Brussels sprouts and for pudding, pear tart with full fat whipped cream and coffee. As they ate, they chatted about everyday things, but Severus finally broached the topic he wanted to speak to Hermione about. "I've had some thoughts about your hesitation in choosing an apprenticeship. Your ideas from your thesis were inspired, and I may know of someone who would be willing to take you on and help further your career if Minerva's offer doesn't really appeal to you."

"Oh?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

Severus noted the excitement in her eyes and was relieved that his decision would more than likely be well-received. "I know of a retired Transfiguration and Charms mistress, Wilhelmina Battle."

Hermione interrupted, "Mistress Battle? Why, her theses were what we studied in our final year! She had amazing ideas about Transfiguration and interdisciplinary uses. I based my thesis on one of her abstracts that was required reading. I can't believe you know her! Can you introduce me?"

Hermione had reached such a level of excitement that Severus seriously considered stunning her to calm her down. "Hermione, settle down!" he laughed. "That's the whole point of my inviting you today. I wondered if you'd like me to contact her, give her your C.V. and inquire about an apprenticeship? Although she is retired, she takes the occasional student to help her keep sharp as well as to remain on top of the advances in her field through the knowledge of her students."

Hermione leapt from her chair. "Oh, Severus, would you? Would you do that for me?"

"I'd be happy to. Let's go to the sitting room; I have another offer for you to discuss."

The pair left the dining table and made their way to the other end of the room, where a fire was crackling away on the hearth. Once seated, Severus hesitated before speaking. "One of the other things we talked about last night was your need for pocket money. Have you applied anywhere?"

Hermione growled. "I've applied to several places, both magical and Muggle, but no one seems to need help right now. I'm either over qualified or, as one old wizard told me, 'You should be staying home until you are married. That's what nice witches do'."

"Let me guess, you applied at Twilfit and Tattings?"

"Yes. They have shop girls there."

"They have old, widowed shop girls there. They feel that a young girl would only want to work there to attract a rich husband."

"Of all the chauvinistic, outdated…" Hermione began.

"I know, I know, Hermione. But I may have a solution for you. I know of someone who needs a hand, just a couple days a week. He can't pay extravagantly—"

Hermione cut across him. "I don't care; I just want some spending money and to keep busy; I may start knitting doilies, I am so bored. Who is it? Will you give me his name?" She bounced excitedly in her chair.

Severus laughed at her again. "You, my dear, are entirely too excitable. Perhaps I should add a Calming Draught to your food when next we eat together. Now sit down and I will tell you."

Hermione did as she was told, blushing spectacularly when she realised her childish behaviour. Severus found it rather endearing.

"I am the one in need of help. As you know, I brew privately for several clients. I have several orders I need to have done before the end of next week, and an extra set of hands would be helpful. You were adequate in potions as I recall."

Hermione swatted her former professor on the arm. "Adequate indeed," she huffed. "I'd love to help you. When would you like me to start?"

Severus was pleased but schooled his face into his usual placid manner. "I have reviewed my schedule, and I have several orders that must be started by tomorrow at the latest. Can you be ready to work at ten o'clock tomorrow morning?"

"That would be wonderful!" Hermione smiled and squeezed the arm she had swatted. "Thank you, Severus, thank you so much." He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable by her gratitude, so her next statement gave him a way to recover his composure. "Now, what about that tour of the village?"

Severus immediately stood and offered Hermione his hand. "Come along, Madam; your tour guide awaits." Giggling, Hermione took his hand and the pair wrapped themselves warmly in their cloaks and Apparated back to the village.

Straiton was a lovely village, as Severus explained, settled originally around 1760. The low, one storey homes leant an old world cosiness to the charm, even though the village was apparently rebuilt in the early part of the twentieth century. They popped over to Blairquhan Castle in time for a tour, and then they Apparated to Monument and then to Bennan Circuit Walk. Hermione was enamoured with St Cuthbert's Church and its colourful stained-glass windows and the crowstepped gable.

The day slowly became evening. Severus suggested they stop in at the Black Bull Inn for tea and Hermione eagerly agreed. Once finished, they stood outside the inn where Hermione reluctantly told Severus that she needed to head home.

"Are you sure you wish to come to work for me?" he asked.

"Absolutely! You'll be able to use me abominably, but pay me for it and you can't take points!"

Severus choked at Hermione's candour. "I would nev-!"

"Severus, I was teasing," she soothed. "I really am looking forward to working with you. Do you want me to meet you here or at your home?"

"You may Apparate to the house. Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Severus."

They stood looking at each other and suddenly, as one, they moved toward each other and kissed. It was chaste, but lasted for at least a minute. Pulling away, they both smiled shyly.

"Well," said Hermione.

"Well," repeated Severus. "We should, perhaps, discuss this tomorrow." He ran a finger along her lips as he spoke.

"Yes, we should," Hermione agreed. "Positively, I hope."

"Very positively," he whispered as he kissed her again and then Disapparated.

SSHGSSHG

Hermione arrived at ten on the dot the next day, patting her clothes and hair back into order after her Apparition. She was excited to start her job and aside from the usual first day jitters that accompanied a new start, she was also a bundle of nerves about the reaction of her now boss to their shared kisses last night. Would he forget that he had promised to discuss whatever it was that was blossoming between them?

She had lain in bed last night, thinking over and over of every moment of the day and of their kiss. It was simple and warm and sent tingles all through her. She also remembered the evening of the ball and had been utterly surprised when Severus asked her to dance. The man had been horrid to her and her friends when they were at school, but his bravery seemed to outweigh his past behaviour. He danced well and their conversation was stimulating. She had to admit she was smitten by the tall, dark-eyed man right from the moment he asked for the dance. She giggled as she realised he even seemed to have conquered his hair problem, for up close, she remembered, it looked soft and clean; and when they kissed last night, she had run her fingers through it as she caressed the nape of his neck, enjoying how clean and soft it was.

She was pleased to learn that the intervening five years had been healing years for him. He had left the past behind, he had told her, to embrace what life could be for him now. To that end, he explained, he had retired from teaching; Minerva had literally begged him not to leave the school, but no amount of enticement—no patrols, no head of house duties, no Hogsmeade weekends—could change his mind. He had contacted the Healers at St. Mungo's who eagerly hired him on as a consultant and of course, the Ministry fell over themselves in gratitude and offered him work as a consultant as well. Between that and his private business, he did well.

She was startled when a muffled voice called out, "You can just come in or stand out there in the cold; it's your choice!"

With that the latched clicked, and the door opened slightly. She walked timidly in and said, "How did you know I was there?"

Severus stood from his desk and came toward her. "Let me have your cloak," he offered, "and I reset my wards last night to alert me of your presence. I know you are unfailingly on time, so I set them to alert me when you arrived in case I was tied up with a potion. Couldn't have you freezing on the doorstep, you know."

Hermione looked around her although nothing had changed since yesterday. She was definitely nervous.

"Won't you sit a moment and have some tea?" Severus asked. Hermione nodded and went to sit on the sofa while Severus went to get the tea. When he returned, he sat next to her and poured them each a mug. When he sat back, he said, "About last night."

"You said it would be a pleasant conversation," Hermione hedged.

Severus smirked. "I enjoyed our time together yesterday. In fact, I've enjoyed everything about you in the last few days, Hermione. I would like to continue seeing you, but I think we need to establish some ground rules for work."

Hermione smiled with relief.

He turned toward her, getting more comfortable. "When we are in the lab, there will be no…affection. We can discuss our lives and everyday things, but no…distracting one another. We can't afford the sort of distraction that could lead to a cauldron melting down."

"I agree."

"However, after work…"

Hermione smirked and leaned in. "After work?" She kissed his cheek.

"After work, or before for that matter," he leant closer to her, "there can be…affection." He kissed her then, pulling her close and running his hands along her back. They kissed languidly for a while, revelling in the soft feel of their lips pressed together, if their moans of pleasure were any indicator. Their tongues caressed and battled, causing the pair to smile when one or the other was triumphant. However, things came to a halt when Severus' hand strayed toward Hermione's breast.

She pulled away quite red in the face, but from lack of oxygen or embarrassment, Severus was not sure. "Is there anything wrong?" he asked.

"There are some forms of, erm, affection," Hermione muttered, "that I am not wholly familiar with yet." Her head hung so that Severus had to bend to hear her.

"You are…" his question hung in the air.

"Yes."

Severus caressed her face and pulled it up so that she could look at him. "There is no shame in that, Hermione. It is, in fact, a rather pleasant surprise."

"There have been opportunities, but it never felt right. It felt…oh, I don't know. Like I should just slow down, like whomever I was with just wasn't the right person to give…_that_ too."

"I respect your opinions, Hermione. I suppose, being older and more experienced, I was acting on instinct and assumed," he let his statement trail off.

"Several wizards have assumed since I travelled for a year with the boys that I was no longer a virgin. However, even in the loneliest of times out there, the boys never took advantage." She moved away from Severus and stood. "Should we get started?"

Severus also stood, but took Hermione's hand. "We have only known each other out of our former roles as student and Professor for a short time. However, I am attracted to you and wish for us to get to know each other better as I have said. We will take our time; I feel no need to rush with you into a sexual relationship, regardless of my actions a few minutes ago."

"Thank you, Severus. If my feelings should change, if I feel I would like to move our relationship to the next level, I will let you know."

After a quick orientation covering how his lab was set up, the pair divided the work between them in order of complexity and priority. It was quiet for the most part; they spoke lightly of various subjects and about the letter he would send to Mistress Battle. They lunched quickly and got back to work, stopping just before supper. They placed Stasis Charms on the work that could wait, and bottled the completed potions. "I'll owl them off tomorrow," said Severus as he stuffed a cork into a final bottle. "Would you like to stay for supper?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

Severus looked at her inquisitively for a moment. "What," she asked, "is there something in my hair?"

"Would you…would you, take your hair out of its clip? I admit I miss your curls."

Hermione smiled slowly and reached up to unsnap the clip. "I only wore it this way to keep it from getting into the potions. I can't believe you want to see the infamous bush!"

"Your hair is…you. You looked elegant the other night, and you must wear it up when we work, but…I find I like you as yourself. Not 'made up' Hermione."

Hermione, stunned at his words, continued to card her fingers through her hair until the whole of it was spilling around her shoulders. She watched as Severus moved closer to her and raised a hand to run first along her jawline and then into her hair.

"I always wondered if it would be soft or rough because of the bushiness." He accidentally snagged a curl. "I'm sorry."

"I'm used to it," she said, revelling in the feel of his ministrations.

For several moments, Severus rand his hands through her hair and then curled his hand around the nape of her neck, pulling her to him so that he could kiss her. The kisses were delicate and sexy, chaste yet beguiling. Hermione wanted more so she moved closer the man and pressed herself to him. His reaction was to place a hand on her lower back and mover her move firmly into him.

Soon, the kisses slowed and stopped. "Perhaps we'd better go eat," Severus rasped. Hermione pouted and Severus laughed. "Come along, Madam. Would you like to get a take away? Restaurant? I could cook something. I'm not much of a hand at it; Matty normally does most of the cooking, but I have a few dishes I can make."

"Let's eat here, if you don't mind," answered Hermione. "It's cold and I'd love to just sit by the fire and eat with you."

"We shall do that, then."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – A Proposal

Six Months Later

Warm sunshine spilled over the home and grounds of Prince Cottage. Inside, the laird of the manor wandered anxiously from room to room. His Hermione would be home soon after a month away at Wilhelmina Battle's home where she was now apprenticing. As part of the contract, Hermione was allowed a long weekend home each month, and each of those long weekends were spent catching up with each other, brewing, eating, going to a film or simply sitting by the fire, reading.

It should be no different today than the other five times she came home. "Home," Severus said to no one. That is what Prince Cottage felt like every time Hermione was there, even from the first day she worked for him. He walked to the mantelpiece where a small box lay and picked it up. He opened it and delicately fingered a simple diamond ring. He purchased it last week, after a month's long search for just the right one.

His Hermione was delicate and simple and he loved her simply for that. Oh, there were lots of other reasons; she was smart, dedicated, level-headed, but most of all, she was uncomplicated. She said what was on her mind, did not prevaricate when expressing her opinions, and they both had the same wants and desires.

This weekend he planned to tell her that he loved her. He was pretty sure she loved him. To that end, he had planned a picnic under the stars for Saturday; a simple meal of wine, cheese, fruits, bread and meat. When the time was perfect, he would declare his love and ask her to bind herself to him. Forever. A smile grew on his face at the thought of his Hermione in his bed and home, perhaps even seeing her body swelling as it nourished a child within it…his child.

A knock on the door and Hermione's excited voice called him from his thoughts. Before he could open it, she flew in and flung herself around him. "Oh, Severus! I've missed you so much!" She held him tightly and peppered his face with kisses.

Chuckling, he said he missed her too, and managed to capture her lips and kiss her properly. When they needed to breathe, they parted and walked toward the sofa, Severus Summoning a pot of tea. Once settled cosily together, he asked, "How are you?"

Putting down her cup mid-sip, she responded, "Well, but missing you terribly. Mistress Battle has really put me through the ropes this past month. All my wand work had to be silent. She said that since my wand skills were impeccable, I needed something more challenging."

"That is quite remarkable. In Charms and Transfiguration, you usually need to say the incantation for the spell to work…to be more powerful."

"True, but she has been having me study the molecular structure of the outcome of the incantation in order for me to visualise it."

"Molecular outcome?" Severus asked, puzzled.

"Yes. For example the charm to straighten hair—we started with very simple ones; I first studied the molecular structure of hair to understand why some hair is straight and some curly. Once I knew which gene needed to be manipulated, I practiced first visualising remodelling the gene, adjusting the incantation, and then performing it. When I had that down, I then did it silently. It took a long time and many hours of practice, but I finally did it! I can do some rudimentary Transfiguration silently as well."

"Can I see?" he asked, fingering one of her luscious curls.

"Sure!" she smiled happily before pulling out her wand. With a flick and swish, her hair straightened out until its length was just to the top of her buttocks.

Severus watched in amazement. Her lovely bouncy hair was now as straight as a stick. "Can you reverse it?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him. "Of course." Another flick and swish and her curls were back. "What do you think?"

"Of the spell or your hair?"

"Both, I suppose."

"The spell work is amazing, and I'd like to see what else you can do. Your hair on the other hand; I love your hair the way it is. We'll leave the hair straightening for fancy dress balls or when we go out."

"And will we be going out again soon?"

"Not tonight, perhaps Saturday. Tell me more about your work this month," he asked, pulling her closer to him, laying his cheek upon her curls.

Hermione spoke at length about her studies and about the Madam Battle. She bemoaned some points and spoke excitedly of others. Before long, however, her voice began to fade and Severus realised she was falling asleep.

"You're exhausted, little witch," he matter-of-factly stated.

"I am," she agreed. "I should pop home, but I am so cosy here, and I've missed you so much."

"Hermione," Severus began slowly, "you're welcome to stay here, if you'd like. You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"I'd like to argue about the arrangements, but I am so sleepy."

With that, Severus stood, and swept Hermione into his arms. He walked with her to his bedroom, magically pulled the duvet back and laid her on his bed. He pulled off her shoes and covered her up.

"Stay with me," she whispered, as he leant over to kiss her forehead.

"Hermione…"

"It's all right, I won't pester you. I just missed you terribly and don't want to miss a moment of our time together. We can sleep with our clothes on."

"I really shouldn't," he wavered.

"Please? If you don't want to sleep with your clothes on, go and change. I'll change, too." She cracked a huge yawn at the end of her words.

"I'd like that very much, Hermione." He was pleased to see her smile and turned to go to the loo and change. When he returned, she also had changed into her pyjamas and had pulled the covers back for him. He slipped in carefully and lay on his back. Hermione wiggled closer and placed her head on his shoulder, her arm across his midsection.

"This is nice," she said and yawned.

"It is pleasant." He lay for a moment or two longer and finally began to relax. He wanted to say something more, but just as he began to speak, he felt Hermione's body become a bit heavier and her breathing deepen. She was asleep. "If you only knew how much I love you, little witch," he whispered, kissing her head. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow you will know." He pulled her closer and let sleep overtake him.

SSHGSSHG

Hermione and Severus sat around his dining table, eating the lovely breakfast that Matty prepared, both comfortably silent as they ate and read a portions of the_ Prophet_, occasionally snorting with derision and reading bits out loud.

"Says here Malfoy Industries will now exclusively supply the European Magical Ministry with security at World Cup events," commented Hermione.

Severus hummed in response. "Draco's doing, no doubt. Lucius has always been suspicious of the European Ministry."

Hermione looked up. "Oh? Why?"

"Lucius had been tagged by the Dark Lord to court them to his side in the early days of the war. He, Lucius, did not fare well. Draco is more forward thinking, I expect." He lay the paper down. "I need to go to Diagon Alley today; would you like to accompany me?"

Hermione smiled and excitedly responded, "Yes, I would! I need a few things myself. May I shower?"

"Hermione, if you're going to spend the weekend here, you may do whatever you like as far as personal needs are concerned. You don't need to ask."

She rose and went to stand beside him, kissing his cheek as she neared him. "Thank you. I just didn't want to seem presumptuous."

"All Gryffindors are presumptuous, it's their nature."

Hermione smacked him lightly and cried indignantly, but kissed him again and went to take care of her needs, leaving a smiling Severus behind her.

As she stepped into the shower, she knew she had a stupid grin on her face as she remembered waking up next to him that morning. At some point in the night, they had switched positions so that she was snuggled into his back, her face pressing into his shoulder blades. She had sniffed his skin and smiled as she catalogued the scents; warm skin, soap, a few of the potions he brewed. When she had moved her head back, she had had to stifle a gasp when she saw all the scars from the torture he had endured. She hadn't realised that she had woken him with her touch, and he told her they didn't hurt. They spoke briefly about them; Severus felt they were part of his past and they no longer bothered him anyway. Still, Hermione had told him, she was sorry he'd received them; he had been so brave, and she wasn't sure she had ever thanked him. With tears in her eyes, she had kissed him and for several long minutes they lay holding each other.

With a shake of her head, she quickly finished her shower and dressed. Once back in the sitting room, Severus excused himself to shower and dress. Before long, they were Apparating to Diagon Alley. Severus stopped at the Apothecary for the ingredients he required while Hermione went to Madam Malkin's for a few things she needed. They met at Flourish and Blotts and spent an hour or so happily browsing and making a few purchases.

They returned to Severus' home and brewed for several hours before relaxing in the sitting room, reading by the fire. Both fell asleep, and it was in the early evening when Matty woke them to remind Severus of his plans.

"Thank you, Matty," he replied, yawning.

"Shall I be waking the Miss?"

"No, I will. Is everything ready?"

"Yes sir."

"You may retire for the evening then." He turned away and looked at the witch asleep on his sofa. It seemed so natural for her to be there, and hopefully after this evening, she would be there always. He knelt down in front of her and rubbed her arm. "Hermione, wake up, dear one." He smiled as he watched her nose scrunch up and a hand come up to rub her eyes. When her eyes opened, she smiled.

"I fell asleep!"

"We both did. Matty just woke me up to remind me of our evening plans."

"We had plans?"

"We do indeed; a surprise for you. I wish to take you on a picnic."

Hermione sat up. "Oh, that sounds lovely! Let me go freshen up."

With a quick kiss, he watched her scurry through his bedroom to the loo. Standing he went over to the fireplace mantel, removed the Notice Me Not charm on the box and slipped it into his pocket. His heart beat hard in his chest; he sincerely hoped his future would be settled and very soon.

They walked a mile or so from the cottage to the banks of a lazy river bare of trees so that the wide expanse of sky twinkled down upon them. After spreading the blanket, they sat and Hermione pulled the lovely meal from the basket. They ate and talked about Hermione's apprenticeship, her future plans, as well his own. When they finished eating, they repacked the basket and just sat side by side, holding hands.

Severus turned to look at her, but with such a look of worry, Hermione asked, "Is anything wrong?" Severus was silent. "What? Do I have something between my teeth? Is there something in my hair?" She patted her hair.

Clearing his throat, he replied, "No, you've nothing in your hair or teeth."

"Did I drop on my clothes?" She looked down. "What, what is it? Are you trying to break up with me? You don't care for me? I thought things were going so well! Have I done something to upset you?" She was quite frantic now.

"Settle down, Hermione, you've done nothing nor dropped anything! I am trying to tell you that I love you!"

"But I don't want you to break up with me," she continued, not realising what he had said. "I like spending time with you…and wait…you love me?"

"Yes, Hermione, I love you!"

Hermione smiled and then tackled him, shouting, "I love you too, oh, I love you so much!" Laughing, they kissed and Severus rolled them so that she was beneath him, tucked along his body very naturally.

"Would you, that is to say, will you…?"

"Will I what?" she asked.

He sat up and pulled the box from his coat pocket, opening it and showing her its contents. "Would you consider binding yourself to me? For life?"

Hermione also sat up and looked at the ring he was displaying. "Oh, Severus. Yes, I will. I will bind myself to you. For life. For eternity if you wish it."

Shaking with both relief and joy, Severus slipped the ring onto her wedding finger and then lifted it to his lips and pressed a kiss to it. "I am very happy, Hermione. You are the culmination of the life I've built for myself these last five years. I didn't think I'd find someone I would want to bind myself to, but meeting you was fate, I believe."

Hermione had tears in her eyes. "I never expected to be so happy, either. I impulsively said yes when you asked me to dance at the Yule Ball, you know. My feet hurt, I was feeling a bit lonely, but you asked me to dance and I thought what the hell. I am so glad I gave into my impulse."

Standing up and offering his hand to his fiancée, he said, "I remember looking you for you at the ball. I had seen all your classmates, but when I looked for you, expecting you to be with Weasley, I was surprised. When I did finally see you, I was stunned. You were, you are gorgeous and your dress…well, I wanted to wrap my cloak around you so that the others could not see you."

The pair walked slowly back toward the house. "You liked me then?" Hermione asked.

"No," he answered and then hurried to quantify what he meant. "What I mean is, I still remembered you as a student, but I had such a feeling of…possessiveness about you that I felt compelled to ask you and get to know you."

"Compelled. Do you mean that this," she waved her ringed finger, "may not be true?" Tears glistened suddenly at the corners of her eyes.

Severus reached up and with both thumbs, wiped her eyes gently. "No, my love. While I felt compelled to ask you to dance at that time, all the time since has been of my own free will."

"Are you sure?"

"You have no need to doubt my word, Hermione. You have been my light and joy these last six months."

They arrived at the house and settled with some tea by the fire. They were silent, each enjoying the new knowledge of love given and love returned. Hermione yawned.

"Bedtime, I think, little witch," Severus spoke affectionately.

"Yes, I think so."

"I will sleep here on the sofa tonight."

"Won't you sleep with me?"

"No. Just because we are engaged, does not mean I expect anything else about our relationship to change."

Hermione looked at Severus, seeing the truth in his eyes. "Very well," she said. "Good night." With a long kiss they parted.

Not long after Severus settled on the sofa, he heard Hermione's feet patter out of his room. "Severus," she called.

"I'm here, love. What is it?" He felt the sofa sag a bit as she sat next to him and her hand search for his. He clasped it warmly when she found it.

"I was wondering if you would come and sleep with me?"

"Hermione…"

"Severus, please. I love you—"

"And I you."

"Yes, I know. But I want to be with you." Hermione attempted to relay her subtler meaning through the inflection of her voice.

"Like last night you mean?"

She shook her head, curls bouncing. "No; more than like last night. I want to be with you as a man and a woman who love each other."

"Oh, love," Severus sighed.

She ran her hand along his jaw. "Severus, I love you. And I have never been more sure of whom I want to gift my virginity to. I wasn't necessarily waiting until marriage; I just wanted to be sure of the man I would do this with. I like the idea that you will be the one to teach me how to please you and to show me what pleasure I can have."

Severus could not deny that he was completely turned on at this point. To know that he and he alone would know Hermione in this way, that he would show her how to be a woman; it was heady stuff. "If you are sure?"

"I am sure, Severus. Very sure." She stood and grasped his hand to help him stand. Quietly they made their way to his bedroom.

Asphodel hopped off the bed when she heard her master enter and padded over to her rug by the fireplace and lay back down. Getting comfortable with her tail curled around her nose, she heard soft moans and the sheets rustling, a sharp cry and a murmuring voice. After a while, things were quiet again. She fell deeper into cat sleep. Morning would be here soon enough, she thought as she drifted off, and then she would see what had been going on up there on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – A Graduation

Two years later

"Mrs. Snape," stated Mistress Battle, "I hereby confer upon you, having completed the instruction as proscribed and then testing before the Guilds of Transfiguration and Charms Masters, the title of Transfiguration and Charms Mistress, with honours." Wilhelmina settled the medals over Hermione's head. The ribbons around her neck were long enough that the awards settled on her swollen belly. Wilhelmina noticed and patted the bulge lovingly. "And in the nick of time, as it were! Congratulations, my dear!" She enveloped the newest Transfiguration and Charms mistress in a huge hug.

A smattering of applause broke out as Hermione's family surrounded her; her parents, Harry and Ginny, Ron, and of course her husband, Severus Snape. She was hugged and kissed and fussed over until a strong black-sleeved arm reached out and plucked her from the embrace of Harry and Ron.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to congratulate my wife," snarked Severus. He pulled her to him, as much as her belly would allow, and kissed her soundly. "You've done well, my pet. Now," he lifted his head to address the small gathering, "I believe Mistress Battle has arranged a room at the pub in town for us to celebrate. Shall we head there now? It's not far so we can walk." He directed his statement to his in-laws, whom he knew were not fond of Apparition.

Once settled in the pub, drinks ordered and menus perused, Harry asked, "So what's next, Hermione?"

Setting down her glass, she answered, "I will start…well…" She looked at Severus unsure if she should reveal their news.

Severus continued for her. "We are starting, in conjunction with the Ministry, a full research and development firm to further Hermione's advances in Transfiguration and Charms and how they can be used across the board to other skills, such as Potions, which is where I come in."

Wilhelmina took up the announcement. "Yes, her work with the molecular level of Transfiguration, the building blocks if you will, has been groundbreaking. She will be working with several other Charms and Transfiguration Masters, myself included on occasion, from other ministries around the world. It really is an amazing opportunity. Hermione you've worked hard for it, too!" She held her glass up. "A toast! A toast to Hermione." The others lifted their glasses. "Good luck and best wishes to Hermione in both her endeavours; the Ministry and motherhood!"

Everyone cheered and tipped their glasses toward a blushing Hermione. Severus pulled her closer for a squeeze.

Harry put his glass down and asked, "But what will you do when the baby comes?"

"I'll be on leave for twenty-four weeks and then go back to work four days a week. We plan to have a nanny and," she looked over at Mistress Battle, "Willy has offered to help us out on occasion."

Wilhelmina smiled. "I can't wait." She turned to Hermione's parents. "I hope you don't mind; I've become enamoured with your girl here, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I couldn't bear to let her go to be honest."

The Grangers swelled with pride as any parent would, upon hearing their child praised. "Thank you, Mistress Battle," said David Granger. "We can't part with her either. To that end, we've decided to move back to England, what with being grandparents and all. We're going to open just a small practice and would be happy to share extracurricular nanny duties with you!"

Hermione gasped, "No!"

Jean Granger smiled. "Oh, yes. We love Australia, but we hate the idea of not being part of our grandchild's life. We know you sold the house, with our permission of course, but we have saved enough to buy the practice and a small place as well. Living in Australia has taught us to live more economically, and we're all the better for it."

Congratulations went around, and the little party took up various conversations. About an hour later, Severus could see that Hermione was flagging and needed to go home.

"I believe I need to take my wife home."

Everyone looked over at Hermione, who smiled wanly. "I am tired," she admitted. She stood and Severus took her hand. "Thank you so much for coming. I'll see you all very soon!"

Hugs given and received, the pair went to the fireplace and Flooed to Prince Cottage. Once settled in bed for a nap, they cuddled close.

"It's been a long day," murmured Hermione.

"It has, but it was a wonderful day," Severus agreed, rubbing his hand along his wife's belly. He smiled when he felt their child roll and push a limb—arm or leg, he wasn't sure—out toward him. "What shall we name him?"

"What makes you so sure it's a 'him'?" Hermione giggled.

"All Prince women have borne sons first."

"And all Granger women have borne daughters first. Shouldn't we be arguing about house instead?"

"To be honest, I don't care what house or whether it's a boy or girl. I simply want a healthy child."

Hermione snuggled closer. "Me, too. 'Luv you," she murmured as sleep took her.

"I love you."

SSHGSSHG

It was only two short months later when Hermione woke Severus in the early hours of April seventeenth to inform him that her water had broken and they should head to St. Mungo's.

Never had she seen her husband become so completely undone. It was like watching a Muggle sitcom on the telly; he stumbled around the room, attempting to pull on his trousers. He tripped on a cuff, smacking his head on a table and knocked himself unconscious. With a roll of her eyes, Hermione dressed her husband with magic, completed her own preparations and then Flooed the two of them to St. Mungo's. Upon their arrival, Severus was carted off to the Emergency Ward and Hermione was escorted to the Maternity Ward.

Severus was recovered in time to decide that Hermione would most certainly not go through 'this' again. He watched the woman he loved dearly suffer such pain as she worked so hard to push their child into the world. He was relieved when at 3:30 p.m., she delivered a son, William David. They had discussed names and Severus was adamant that no child of his be burdened his name, so they elected to name the child after Hermione's mentor, Wilhelmina, and her father, David. He was then stymied a few hours later when he spoke to Hermione, expressing how proud he was of her to go through 'that' and how much he loved her when she responded 'it was nothing', and she would soon be ready to give Will a little sister or brother.

The decision to have another child was put off for several years; Will turned out to be a colicky baby and the two very tired parents were hesitant to experience long, tearful sleepless nights again right away. Had the baby not been allergic to the potion commonly used to treat Wizarding colic, things would have been less stressful. When Will turned four, his parents announced that he was to be a big brother and six months later, Hermione gave birth to Jean Minerva, followed by Steven Severus two years later.

SSHGSSHG

The Snapes lived long and fruitful lives; the joint venture at the Ministry grew so large, the Ministry incorporated it as a separate entity with the Snapes at the helm until their retirement, when well-trained, highly experienced workers took the reins. Hermione and Severus spent their golden years travelling, spending time with their grandchildren—there were five in all so far—and enjoying their home and leisure time.

The year they celebrated their thirtieth wedding anniversary, the Snapes attended the annual Yule ball at Hogwarts, honoured guests along with the Potters and various other remaining members of the Order. Severus had lost sight of his wife in the crowd and when he spied her, she was sitting at a table alone.

The woman was still stunning. She was elegantly dressed in cream robes reminiscent of the first time he saw her at a ball. He strode across the room just as the band began a waltz.

"Miss Granger, would you care to dance?"

Hermione smiled widely at him. "I'd be delighted, Professor!" She stood and took his hand as he led her onto the dance floor.

With a smirk as he recalled their first ever dance, he asked, "You have no date this evening?"

Hermione's chuckle rumbled through his chest. "I do, however, he wandered away and I've not seen him since."

"He's a fool to leave such a lovely woman alone for anyone to admire."

"And where is your date?"

"As her wont, she flitted away not long after she got here, mingling with her friends. However, I believe I've managed to lure her back to me."

Hermione burst out laughing. "You are an idiot."

"And you are still as lovely as when I first spied you all those years ago."

Hermione looked into her husband's eyes and ran the back of her fingers down his face. "I love you, Severus Snape."

"And I love you, Hermione Granger." He pulled her closer as they danced. Before long, he bent to whisper in her ear "What say we leave and find somewhere a little more cosy?"

"What do you have in mind, Mr. Snape?"

Severus whispered such delicious ideas in her ear that she dragged him off the dance floor, Accio'd their cloaks from the cloak room and once outside, Apparated them straight to their bedroom.

A lovely Yule indeed.

**Thank you so much to KCI47 for her beta work. Wilhelmina Battle was a real person, my great grandmother on my dad's side. She was not a witch. However, somewhere along my family tree, there is apparently a relative who was. Hmmm. **


End file.
